


随便写写

by yljx



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yljx/pseuds/yljx





	随便写写

我开始对特定的人温柔，因为她值得我为她收敛脾气


End file.
